


Andrew's Egg

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hiding Medical Issues, Incest, M/M, Oviposition, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Andrew is an ordinary teen whose body is changing in ways he's not totally comfortable with. In his case, it's because he's incubating an egg.
Relationships: Gynecologist Father/Eggpregnant Son
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous, Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Andrew's Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



> Not rated because there's explicit stuff about genitals, but it's not porn.

Andrew dragged through the school day. He knew kids were whispering about him. Teachers probably were too. He'd forged so many excuse notes from gym that he might as well just forge himself an excuse pass through the end of the year for unspecified "medical concerns."

Not that he didn't know why he'd gradually gotten fat over the past few months, in a way that didn't look like fat at all. He looked like a kiwi bird, all huge abdomen and spindly limbs. He wasn't eating much these days. There wasn't really room for his stomach. The egg was a pushy roommate, hogging all the space inside him and making room for itself where there shouldn't be any. It made it hard for him to concentrate on his schoolwork, and he had trouble reaching the desk to take notes. His grades, usually stellar, were tanking, along with his hopes for good AP scores.

After his second failed French exam, his teacher must have said something to the guidance counselor, because the guidance counselor had pulled him into her office and asked him a few gentle questions about whether things were okay at home. He said they were fine, he was fine, he'd just put on weight, that was all. Yes, he and his dad were getting along fine. He wasn't depressed or anything. He was fine. Everything was fine. Then he escaped as quickly as he could.

So being at school was immensely uncomfortable, but he stayed at school as long as he could, because after school he was supposed to go to his dad's office, and he'd rather run a hundred laps and recite a hundred French verb conjugations than endure that.

Eventually he exhausted all possible excuses and got on the bus. He hated taking one of the seats reserved for disabled people, but he was also wobbly and short of breath, so he plunked himself down right behind the driver and hoped no one would give him a dirty look.

When he got to the office, it was past 5:00 and the receptionist and medical assistants had gone home. There was no one there but his dad, who looked angry. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

"I had stuff to do," Andrew said sullenly. "And the bus was late."

"You need to learn to leave early and make allowance for these things," Dad said. "Be respectful of other people's time."

Andrew had heard this lecture more times than he could count. "I know," he said. "Sorry."

"Well, come on," Dad said. "Let's get this done so we can get some dinner."

Andrew followed him down the hall decorated with a dozen framed pictures of his dad in a white coat and a smile, holding one award plaque or another. _Doctor of the Year._ _Patient's Choice for 2017._ _Special Award from the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists._ Everyone loved his dad. If only they knew what he was like at home.

He knew the routine by now: drop his backpack in the corner, take off everything except his socks so his feet didn't get cold, put on the gown, hoist himself onto the table. A minute later his dad knocked. "Come in," Andrew said. "I guess."

Dad came in with his white coat on, looking all official and doctor-y. "Lie back," he said. "I'll make this as quick and gentle as I can."

Andrew lay back and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to see. He didn't need to see. He'd seen his dad's ovipositor exactly once, the night his dad forced an egg up Andrew's ass, and the memory was kind of burned into his mind. That was the night Andrew found out that he was adopted, which would have been enough of a shock on its own even if it hadn't turned out that his father was some kind of freaky space alien thing who had patiently raised him from infancy in order to have a ready-made incubator on hand when his egg was ready to be deposited.

The worst part was that he was still a good dad, just like he was a good doctor and a good member of his stamp-collecting society and bowling league. The worst part was that Andrew still loved him. 

Something that definitely wasn't a hand, and definitely wasn't a speculum, prodded wetly at his anus and then slid inside. Andrew squeezed his hands into fists and counted ceiling tiles, feeling the... whatever it was... squirm around until it found the egg. There was a nauseating cold sensation deep inside him, in a place where he shouldn't feel anything, and he shuddered.

The thing withdrew, and a small plug was pushed into his ass. "Same as usual," his dad said. "Keep that in for twelve hours or until you feel an overwhelming urge to defecate. That should be enough time for the egg to absorb the nutrients."

"Is it going to get bigger?" Andrew asked. His voice quavered. He hated himself for showing fear. He hated himself for still wanting his dad to take care of him and tell him it would be okay.

"Not much bigger," Dad said in a comforting voice, though the thought of _any_ bigger wasn't a comfort at all.

Andrew pulled his feet out of the stirrups and sat up. His dad had tucked away all his alien parts and looked totally human and normal. Andrew was relieved not to see any of the weird bits, even though he knew he was looking at a lie. 

"Dad," he said quietly, "how am I going to get it _out_ of me?"

For just a moment, a worried expression crossed his dad's face. Then it was gone, and he smiled the smile that won him patient's choice awards. "Don't worry," he said. "The human body is surprisingly elastic."

Andrew pulled the lavender cloth gown around himself and shivered.

"It's cold in here, isn't it?" Dad said. "You go ahead and get dressed. It's too late to cook so let's get a pizza on the way home, okay?" That smile again. So normal. So human. "With pineapple. Your favorite."

"Sure," Andrew said. "Whatever."

Dad sighed. "I know this isn't exactly how you wanted your junior year to go," he said. "But we'll get through it together. Okay?"

"Okay," Andrew said distantly.

His dad patted him on the shoulder. "Just drop the gown in the hamper. I'll meet you at the front desk."

He went out and shut the door, leaving Andrew alone with his egg.


End file.
